


Camisole

by merryghoul



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica wears a camisole; Louis spots it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camisole

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/108980.html?thread=5134004#cmt5134004)

Louis stopped Jessica as she was walking down a hallway in the Pearson Specter offices. He pointed at a patch of something pink on her chest.

"Hey, is that a camisole?"

"It's none of your business, Louis."

"Oh, it _is_ my business, Jessica. That camisole violates Rule 2.4.75 of the Pearson Specter dress code."

"Which is?"

"No amount of underwear should be showing in public view of employees."

"Is that actually a rule in our books or did you just make that up?"

"Uh..."

"You may make the rules, but remember, I'm the one paying your salary. So unless you want me to loudly talk about your fly being open, exposing your boxers to the office, I suggest you get back to work and focus on other things."

Jessica walked past a stunned Louis. Before he could be seen with his fly open, he ran back to his office.


End file.
